


Cocktail

by Starlitrainbowhat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AngeliaDark, Depression, Flipping the script, Fontcest, Master/Pet, Multi, Mutilation Kink, Origin Story, Other, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest, Social Anxiety, dubcon, noncon, xLadyMalice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlitrainbowhat/pseuds/Starlitrainbowhat
Summary: After several months of trying to regain some kind of respect from monsters underground, after brutal training from alphys and engineering tips from undyne, the swapfell bros started socializing again somewhat. sans leaving paps home one day puts himself into danger, and papyrus doesn't like people hurting the one person in his life he knows will keep him safe. sans and paps belong to each other and everyone should already know that by now.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flipping the Script](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702073) by [AngeliaDark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliaDark/pseuds/AngeliaDark). 



> so thanks to AngeliaDark's work "Flipping the script, and xLadyMalice' comics i was inspired to write a fan short story to their artworks. you can find the first chapter of flipping the sctipt here-> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6702073/chapters/15328225
> 
> and xLadyMalic's Artwork that inspired this whole thing here ->http://xladymalice.tumblr.com/post/156641040774/swapfell-dawn-sidestory-dangerous-move-warning
> 
> this also wouldn't be as good a piece without my Beta reader Void Sans, from skype! thank you!
> 
> i hope i did you guys justice, and i hope you have as much fun reading this as i did writing this

“If there is no improvement with papyrus within the year, I WILL get my way.” the queen’s words rang in his skull each day. Since that damned incident… that single slip. He’d been unable to forgive himself. He’d put his brother through something inexcusable. RUINED both of their reputations. Because he wasn’t with his brother… because they had carefully planned the event, and he wasn’t there to end it when it mattered the absolute most.  
Though his brother’s composure whilst he was in scene was absolutely remarkable. Somehow, he had managed to completely SEEM unaffected by what had happened whilst in scene. However, out of scene, he became an uncontrollable force of screaming and defence, against invisible enemies that had been long dusted, at least in the beginning. Since his reassurance to the queen; he had done his best to keep his brother’s mental stability in a comfort zone OUT of scene, just enough stimulation to keep him pacified.  
Monsters would whisper obviously behind their backs; and it took both Alphys and Papyrus to take him off of the accused before he had dusted the monsters for dare speaking ill of him and his brother. His rage almost as uncontrollable as Papyrus out of scene. Though, after a long while of this trial and error period Sans had gotten his rage under control, and Papyrus was starting to become more and more functional with his new hobby at the hotland labs.  
In the meantime, he was going to make sure that ANYONE dumb enough to attack him would be dusted instantaneously; and should his brother be attacked; god have mercy on their soul; cause sans certainly wasn’t going to.  
Training was BRUTAL. with the attention to his magic attacks, and defense, Alphys showed no mercy. perfect there was absolutely no way he was going to EVER regret her brutality, she treated every session as if it were a REAL life or death battle! with this, he had started to grow stronger and faster each day, impressing Alphys at every turn with his prowess, and his adaptability at advancing so quickly. NOTHING could stop this rogue warrior, and NO ONE could ever touch him. he was impervious to their jeers, immortal, untouchable.  
Another training session behind him, he decided he would reward himself. it had been a while since his presence graced the doors of Muffet’s parlor.   
“Greetings Muffet.” he says proudly. The relatively short skeleton stood proudly, battle worn and scuffed, but otherwise he had an air of superiority about him... Much to the other patron’s dismay.  
They knew just as well that even without his brother at his side, Sans was deadly. The once easy target had become one of the most feared monsters in the underground seemingly overnight. If anyone LOOKED at them wrong; there would be physical consequences.   
Sliding him a glass with one of her arms, watching as he signed his name to the tab receipt; as per visit any patron would do in ordering anything from the bar. Other monsters, watching him grumbled. “that asshole needs to learn his place... He's nothing but a runt that got lucky.”  
“Yeah... someone has ta teach that pipsqueak his proper role in life.” Another agreed.  
“So, then how are we gonna go about it?” Yet another asked curiously.  
“SIMPLE...” The first monster nodded. “We’ll wait until his guard is down. and fuck him over till he admits defeat.” he chuckled proudly. “we just need to be patient... let him have his moment.”  
“So what do we do until then?” another asked.  
“Prepare the trap.” he grinned.  
Weeks had passed and the stronger the sentry had gotten the more boastful.   
He was certainly prideful of his achievements of combat and most certainly his leadership skills. despite his unspoken disability he defied the odds and would be in the running for the royal guard in no time at all.  
His brother had started to follow him more often, though most would argue it was because sans was overprotective, it was widely known precisely WHY the brothers never seemed to separate. after the incident... it had been BLATANTLY obvious. it had taken them a while; forever it seemed, but the walks to hotland became more bearable. for at least papyrus to almost enjoy himself without falling into a fit that his brother would have to help him with. he was improving and sans had made good on his promise, and KEPT improving on his brother's state as best as he could.  
“Sans. you could have DIED.” papyrus argued with his brother. Terrified for his lord after he’d come home bruised and in obvious pain. Papyrus had rushed to heal him, but that had resulted in him being pushed away with blue magic.  
“PAPYRUS! I am perfectly capable of knowing what I can and cannot handle!" He barked, Papyrus looking almost heart broken. That would have broken Sans' own heart had he not been so angry. "Alphys cannot lay a single attack on me so there is no need to worry. As your superior I am ordering you to stop your worthless fretting! If you want to be a whimpering PUPPY then do so out of my presence.” Papyrus wanted to argue. His brother had been hurt, and he knew that if sans were to disappear, he’d no longer be safe. “I’m going to Muffet’s and once i come back you WILL apologize for your insulting attitude." he says looking to papyrus just long enough to hear a regretful "yes m'lord" before turning and heading to the door. he sighed calming himself slightly before calmly repeating; "i'm heading to Muffet's you are to remain here unless there is a dire emergency." he ordered looking back to see Papyrus nod like the obedient pup he was.  
Stalking his way towards muffet’s parlor 6 buildings away; and grumbling all the way to the bar. “I’d like a cocktail.” He announced to the 8 legged bartender, growling under his breath. He HAD been reckless, and had it not been for Alphy's control of her magic, he surely would have left Papyrus in a state to punish all of the underground in his wrath. Only further putting him into danger, and possibly a dusting of himself. He simply would not fucking allow it.

“Is there something the matter?” Muffet asked looking slightly concerned. Sans instead of his usual prideful posture slumped in his seat. Obliging his request as she took another order with another pair of hands. and wiping a space for the drink she was about to make him.  
“Nothing worth mentioning. I simply need a drink or two to calm me down.” He insisted.  
“Very well then.” She nodded before attending to her duties.  
The parlor wasn’t as filled as it would be usually. the dogs must be out actually doing their jobs for now. there were a few monsters. Though none worth mentioning in his opinion.  
“There you are sans.” Muffet smiled gently as she handed him his drink. Writing a tab note for him to sign before wandering off to continue with her other duties. slow day meant more time to work on her overpriced pastries. She’d bounce back and forth when she could for such a slow day.   
Every once in awhile, he would have a drink to settle himself. Especially after a stressful day like this one. Alphys had gotten close to killing him today. First time in forever, and again Papyrus had decided to flip his shit on him. Of course it was a righteous fear. Without Sans to reassure him that he was safe and that he was going to STAY safe he knew what would happen, but after that incident, and he’d never admit to how scary his brother looked afterwards... Papyrus had come home to start scolding HIM. Despite how prideful he should've been that his brother had started making leaps in his progress of healing, he was just angered. he was well aware he had endangered himself in such a way that he had endangered his brother as well. he couldn't forgive himself if he HAD caused such a catastrophe.  
It was ludicrous. he KNEW there were risks to becoming a royal guard member. and he was willing to take those risks if only to make sure his brother would be protected. NO ONE was going to lay a finger on him, MUCH LESS papyrus. drinking his cocktail he muttered to himself, thinking of ways to reward papyrus at least for his progress, nothing big obviously. he needed to unwind before then however.  
“Can i have a refill here muffet?” he asked looking to her somewhat calm but still rigid, alcohol didn’t exactly screw him over or anything. and he wasn’t looking to get drunk today.  
She obliged before turning to see if anything else needed done before returning to the back to continue making her pastries.  
Over time the fumes of his anger dissipated. taking a deep breath or two before taking another sip of his drink.  
“Now’s our chance boss... look at him... he’s distracted...” one of the monsters grinned maliciously.  
“Good, how about you go and distract him MORE. agitate him long enough for me to slip a lil something into his drink...” the leader grinned, with sans’ guard down and the bartender busy in the back, he knew that there wouldn’t be much time, nor another opportunity like this for a while…  
Sighing, sans noticed just how silent this parlor had been, there were others here besides himself. Sure this was considered a rural area, but monsters weren’t unsociable. He heard shuffling, and murmurs that he was just tipsy enough not to understand what was being said.   
He turned once he felt another approach him. Turning to see an oddly worried looking monster wringing his hands in front of him.  
“WHAT.” sans asked irritable. Seeing another couple of monsters approaching appearing to be waiting for muffet and sans just too irritated to pay them any mind unless they became a nuisance  
“I was simply wondering just when you decided to step up like this? Weren’t… er… AREN’T you still the head royal scientist? Why choose to be in the royal guard?” the monster asked curiously while his comrades suddenly seemed interested in his answer after having done what they came to do.  
“Tch, i shouldn’t have to explain myself to ANYONE. Just know that if you decide you want to mess with me or my brother, then you’ll WISH you were a pile of dust. Simple as that.” he retorted before turning back to his drink. ‘Stupidity runs throughout the underground after all doesn’t it?’ he thought to himself as he polished off his drink and waited for muffet to return to ask for another.   
By the time sans had discovered his drink had been tampered with... it was too late. huffing dizzily he felt the tug at his soul. something was very VERY wrong as the room blackened and he vaguely felt himself being roughly handled.  
"...P-papyrus..." he muttered thoughtfully. "...pap..." his thoughts blurred hearing a menacing laughter before blacking out completely for a moment, still fighting it.   
"P-pap..." he tried again trying to find his brother hazily looking to the others as they had circled around him... teasing him... trying to provoke his magic in such a way he had reserved solely for his brother.  
“This looks kind of familiar.” one of the monsters grinned. “like that viral of his brother...” he jeered. “heard he spent the time before the hearing locked in the house with his precious brother.” he chuckled.  
“C’mon boss hurry up and fuck him already. i’m gettin antsy over here...” another grumbled leaning closer to sans readily.  
SLAM!!!  
The door swung open hard a silhouette illuminated by the light from outside.  
“What the fu-” a monster gasped before a bone shot out and into his chest. blood already starting to seep out of the wound.  
“RESET” papyrus growled much to the other monster’s confusion, a shrill shriek of unbridled rage leaving him as he sent another bone right into the head of the monster behind his brother. “HIS brother. no one else’s. that was HIS brother, and there was no way in HELL he was going to let him be taken or even shared with or from him.  
His rampage alerted Muffet though after seeing the scene, she decided it would have been best to alert Alphys of the upset rather than try to diffuse it herself.  
Two monsters left still standing started to advance against papyrus one of them grabbing a stool only to be met with a Gaster blaster, leaving them charred and gasping for breath before they fell to the floor in front of him, the whole area singed from the blast whilst papyrus was advancing to apprehend his brother from they dying monster still holding onto sans possessively.  
“G-get back… on-or i’ll.” he started.  
“Or you’ll WHAT?” papyrus challenged “you’ll attempt to kill my brother?” he asked curiously, a dangerous smile playing on his skull, his eyes seeming to glow like fire as the other shook in place, stupidly still holding sans, trembling as papyrus stepped closer. “How DARE you touch him with your filth.” he growled shooting a bone straight up through his body from the ground, exceedingly careful not to have hit his brother, careful to catch him as the monster FINALLY let go.  
Papyrus growled again huffing from the exertion as he looked to the bloodied remains of what was left of the bodies. their souls pinned to the walls as examples. the bar half destroyed and the entire area covered in blood while sans lay there unharmed entirely and mostly undressed. the murderous glare softening once the threat had passed and the now bloodied papyrus looked to his lord, his master, his brother, his EVERYTHING and knelt to pick him up, treating him as if he had been the most fragile thing in the entirety of the world.

I apologize for leaving m’lord... but it was an emergency.” he muttered lovingly to the unconscious skeleton in his arms.  
“What the HELL are you?” one of the surviving monsters asked, some fight in him still left as he struggled not to turn to dust yet. a bone shot up and nailed the bloodied monster through the head, further staining the floor with the liquid as red as his rage. a growl leaving the taller skeleton as he carried his brother home to care for him.  
By the time Alphys got there... muffet had evacuated the staff and told her spiders not to bother trying to clear the dust, and she herself was going nowhere NEAR those pinned souls.

 

“God damnit papyrus... i cant keep covering for you every time this happens...” she growled. “It’s bad enough we have to stop sans in his rage fits to protect you, but DAMN… you’re almost worse…” she grumbled. Especially with his mentality since the incident, she was surprised that he’d gone this far, and this wan’t the first time this had happened. Whats worse, papyrus was a former captain of the guard. EVERYONE knew what he was capable of. Staring at the souls on display, pinned methodically on the wall; she almost felt sorry for the idiots… she figured it had been long enough for monsters to have gotten the memo already.   
NO ONE should EVER mess with the skeleton brothers. They would kill without remorse, or mercy. She thought everyone knew that already… it seemed they didn’t. And she was left with the mess afterwards. GREAT.


End file.
